


Alone

by musikfurfreiheit



Category: Tarja, Within Temptation (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4968916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikfurfreiheit/pseuds/musikfurfreiheit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No sounds, no movements, just one woman and her pain in a destroyed world. She was all on her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

** Alone **

The light hurt her eyes as she slowly opened them. Angry shots of pain ran through her aching head before the rest of her body followed. Her entire body ached as the woman brought up her arm to shield her eyes from the light, only feeling the horrible pain in her foot as she closed her eyes again. The stings in her head returned as she forced her eyes open again but they were more bearable than the burning in her right foot. As her mind managed to form a clear image she saw her foot was stuck under what seemed to be part of the playground she had passed during her walk. Every single muscle in her body protested as she sat up, the sound of her groan slashing through her head. She was sure her ribs were bruised and afraid to find out if the liquid dripping down her temple was blood or sweat. Her shaking hands were covered with cuts she didn’t even feel as they grabbed the wood that was crushing her ankle, trying to lift it with all the power she could find in her aching body. The wood was heavy, but it centimeter by centimeter it moved as she kept pushing until the pressure on her foot disappeared. She was relieved as she saw nothing abnormal, but let out a piercing scream when the pain returned as the blood ran through the veins of her feet and it was only then that she noticed it.

The silence.

Usually the air in Vlieland was filled with the sounds of laughing children, the ringing of the bells on the tourists’ bicycles and the roaring of the jet skis. Now there was nothing. No happy street musicians, no talking people on a walk, no shouting ice cream-sellers. There was nothing, nothing but that goddamn silence.

All she could see as she looked around her were the remains of what once was a small bar. She recognized the jukebox she’d been staring at and that was now laying broken a few meters away, the lifeless body of the bartender next to it. Nothing on the island seemed to move, like the tornado had picked her up and dropped her in a painting. No sounds, no movements, just one woman and her pain in a destroyed world. She was all on her own. No, wait…

Tarja. Where was Tarja?

They had been sitting in the bar together as the storm started. She had been assuring her they would be safe inside and that some rain wasn’t going to ruin their vacation. Some rain, that’s how it had started, and now it seemed like some rain had ruined the entire world. Sharon’s heart clenched as she imagined the lifeless body of her girlfriend laying somewhere between the remains of the small island and never before had she felt so alone. She ignored the protests of her body as she stood up, her fear winning over the pain. She had to find Tarja, she had to know what happened to her, she had to know if she was really all on her own.

The sun was setting as she limped through the ravage, looking at every body to make sure it wasn’t Tarja. With every person she passed her urge to cry grew. The shock had prevented her from feeling anything, but now all her emotions were sinking through. What if Tarja was death? What if everyone was death? She hadn’t seen a single living person, would someone come looking for her? What was she supposed to do?

When the body lying in under the remains of a table once again wasn’t Tarja’s, Sharon broke down. The tears left clear paths on her with dirt covered face as she sank to her knees. She was cold, in pain, scared and all alone. She didn’t know what to do or what to feel. She wasn’t even sure she was still alive, but the pain made everything so damn real.

The raindrop that landed right in front of her confirmed the fact that this was reality. She got up again as more droplets followed, limping forward again to find a hiding place before she was completely soaked. As made her way towards one of the few small buildings that were still more or less standing, she tried to turn off her mind and block out the voices in her head. Yes, this was exactly how it had started before, but she had to hold on to the hope it was not happening again.

The sun had almost completely set as Sharon reached what seemed to have been one of the empty buildings of the island, waiting to be turned into a small store or office. It was dark, but she could still see two bodies lying inside. She sat down against one of the walls on the other side of the small room, holding her breath as the wind made the wood of the roof crack. It was then, in the one second of silence before she dared to breathe again that she heard it. A soft sigh. At least one of them was alive. She was not alone. As she looked closer she could see the waist of the person on the other side of the room move as they breathed. The long black hair covered the face of the small woman, but Sharon would recognize her girlfriend’s figure anywhere.

‘Tarja?!’

Her broken voice sounded so loud in the silence that it even almost scared herself. She noticed how her heart beat faster, and eventually skipped a beat as piercing green eyes stared at her. The woman sat up, revealing her shocked face and her shirt covered in blood.

‘Oh my god, Tarja! You’re bleeding!’

‘It’s not my blood.’ Tarja answered as she looked at the lifeless body of a young boy that laid in the corner. ‘He’s dead, just like everyone else. I’m not even sure if I am alive, if you are real. Sharon, please tell me you are really here because I think I’m losing my mind.’

Sharon froze. What if she was dreaming? What if she had passed out on her way to the building? What if this wasn’t real? She slowly got up as those green eyes kept staring at her, begging her to do something. Her hand was still shaking as she brought it up. She gasped as her skin touched Tarja’s, she actually felt her but it was not enough.

Only when Sharon felt Tarja’s lips upon her own did she allow herself to believe it. Tarja was real, she was alive and she was there. She was not alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I will start posting all my work on this site.  
> Sharon and Tarja are characters, BASED ON the real singers.  
> I know they're all very happy with their families and I wish them all the luck in the world.


End file.
